Talk:Ferengi
Hew-mon or Hew-mahn? It sounds more like the latter. It doesn't sound like an "o". Avengah 23:55, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :On the startrek site I always see it referenced as hew-''mon'' so I tend to think that was the intended spelling. Unless a script states otherwise. --Morder 00:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::To write it the way it sounds, it would be "humàn". I'll bet that scripts just have "human" and everybody knows how a Ferengi character is supposed to pronounce it. Spoken accents aren't normally phonologized in scripts, instead, directors or coaches just tell the actor how to say something with an accent. TribbleFurSuit 00:35, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Two script examples: "Hu-man" "Hew-man" ( . --Alan 04:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, anyway, it does sound like a short O. It sounds like the O in "off" or in "pot" or in "don". It doesn't sound like "hew-mone" with a long O, so, I think we're fine the way we are. If we write it the way those scripts do, it doesn't help the reader perceive the sound. --TribbleFurSuit 16:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) alcohol I seem to remember a TNG episode that discussed the fact that Ferengi would serve alcohol to humans during trade negotiations and get them too drunk to make good deals, and either Ferengi don't metabolize alcohol the same as humans or they would drink a synthetic alcohol that later became popular in the Federation. Am I crazy? 21:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't say you're crazy. :) It was said that the Ferengi invented synthehol, I believe. This might be what you are thinking of, but I don't recall the rest of your post being mentioned in canon. --31dot 01:40, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::I do recall them inventing synthehol. The reference to getting other people drunk was mentioned I think in Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine%2C Volume 3 or Millennium. – Morder 01:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Role of Women :Because of this Ferengi males were often very protective and loving of their mothers, and this was even reflected in the Rules of Acquisition, Rule 31 was "Never make Fun of a Ferengi's Mother" ( This short bit was added to the section about the women's role recently, has anyone got anything about it? I haven't seen anything for it for the typical Ferengi. Rom and Quark were not your typical Ferengi (mainly Rom, the one who showed affection for his mother). – Fadm tyler 23:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :It might be worth mentioning this rule in that portion of the article, but I think its a stretch to tie it to the way they raise their kids.--31dot 23:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Headdresses Is there significance in how Quark does not wear one, but his brother (and his brother's son) do (in DS9)? Yleron 19:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, because Quark's headpiece doesn't have a slit down the back. — Morder (talk) 19:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Removed notes I removed the following speculation: * The rainy climate of the Ferengi homeworld and the low-order invertebrates constituting Ferengi cuisine would seem to suggest a species that evolved as foragers living close to the ground. And the following note which is a bit nitpickish/opinonated: *''Interestingly, the Ferengi did not seem to make much use of modern technology to straighten their teeth.'' – Cleanse 07:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) troi sensing emotion when she shouldnt be able to isnt it possible when she says she senses something, shes refering not to her telepathic abilities, but her above average observational skils due to being a counselor? ie: like how cops are better at reading deception? :Not really, I believe the difference are between thought and emotion. Troi can sense emotional states, but not thoughts. Perhaps the show pictures emotions as something that is not coming from the brain. Maybe originating there, but not being fully realised there. 11:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Judaism Compared to Ferengi Well wikipedia talks about that subject but why doesnt the 'official star trek wiki'? :If there is some citation to the effect that this is what the producers intended, then yes, we would discuss it. But I have never found such a claim. As noted on the page, Ferengi were intended a spoof of modern humans and greed generally.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well i have seen it on wiki here and it seems to have citations, i haven't read the citations thoroughly, but I think it is good enough. _Whovian_Trek_ 15:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC)WhovianTrek :::That article does mention the book Religions of Star Trek, but I believe it was that author's own opinion and not a wideley held belief that they parodied the Jewish people. However, since it has a cite, I believe a note on it can be added, just be careful of the wording so as not to suggest they were created with that in mind because I don't think they were. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ferengi Hearts?? In the teaser of one of the Season 3 DS9 episodes after hearing that the vols him and rom have will be confiscating he says that "This will break Rom's hearts" which leads me to believe that like The Doctor (from Doctor Who) they have dual(or maybe more) hearts... is there any evidence to the contrary or to confirm this?? inspiration for the ferengi Have they ever said who or what the inspiration for the Ferengi were? Like a particular culture, country, society...Republicans? It would be interesting to include that information in the main article if it can be cited. I noticed a section like that is missing and wasnt sure if it was because there just is no information available in that regard. Distantlycharmed 05:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Republicans? Really? I'm glad nobody has added such a ridiculous attempt at political debate to an article about Star Trek. I see somebody wanted to mention "the jews" up above, but that too doesn't pass bullshit tests. -- 14:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::William Shatner once said on 'So Graham Norton' he thought the Ferengi were based on the British, although he said this after relating a negative incident he'd had with autograph hunters earlier that day, and it was a very light hearted show.Lt.Lovett (talk) 13:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually Ira Stephen Behr (spelling?) said the Ferengi are the most human of all species - they have all the attributes we have - including the greed. The fact that they are greedy is probably part of the deal and especially comedy. They are so disgustingly greedy it is comedic, just like republicans. Anyway i saw that comment in one of the sections about Ferengi on here or maybe Quark or maybe it was an episode on the Ferengi. I forgot. Distantlycharmed (talk) 16:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Synthehol This article implies that synthehol is a Ferengi invention, but that isn't mentioned in the article about Synthehol. I didn't even know that humans had contact with the Ferengi as long as synthehol existed. (ignoring Enterprise for a moment) If it was mentioned in the DS9 episodes referenced, are we sure it's meant to be taken literally?-- :Humans wouldn't have to know the Ferengi in order to be given (or told how to make) their products, if done through intermediaries(The Federation knows a species who knows the Ferengi). Our policy is to assume that characters are speaking truthfully unless proven otherwise. 31dot (talk) 15:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC)